Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* En responde a tu mensiona (aora sutraeda) de "lo" – nos ia ave "lo" en lfn per un periodo corta. El ia es un alternativa de "el" per indica un cosa, no un person. A fini, nos ia deside ce "el" sufisi. Ma "lo" ia pare usos: posable nos debe esperimenta denova con el. Simon ** Me amis, me pensa ce la respondes a tota acel problemes encontra se en la linguas propre... Patric ***esemplos? jorj ***Nos ia proposa ja la pronom "lo" seguente espaniol "lo", portuges "o" e franses "ce" per tradui "lo que/o que/ce que" o "lo/o/le" en frases como "lo que pienso es..." o "lo interesante de tal situación es...". De nova nos es discutente la (re)introdui de "lo". Simila, nos final va reintrodui la pronomes fema e la posesivas, car nos va trova ce los es nesesada. La cambias regardante "usa" e "porte" a la "sujestas" de Jorj, esempli esta... Multe persones interesada par linguas aidante dise ja a otra foros ce elefen no es sufisinte clar...Patric ***A ante, nos ia ave "lo" como simple un varia de "el" per cosas. Esta ta vade bon ance per "lo cual me pensa es..." – ma min bon per "lo interesante de tal situa es...", car ajetivos no pote descrive pronomes. ("Me felis" = "la person/cosa felis cual parteni a me", no "me ci es felis".) Ma si nos dise ce "lo" es un corti de "la cosa", donce ance "lo interesante" vade multe bon. Simon ***patric: me es multe interesada en ce otras ia dise sur lfn. posable tu pote dona urls o sitas? jorj ***Me pote dona la sitas ( lernu (esperanto), romance languages (google groups), forum neolatino, IAL yahoo groups...) ma per trova la comentas tu debe leje la mesajes cual es multe... Jeneral, aceles poca ci sita spontan elefen ia eleje ja el e no resta a la foro... La otras reata cuando on mensiona el, disente acel ce me ia dise a ante... (La esperantistes otra ce Simon reata simila islamistes: ave no profeta pos la profeta... patric ***Me demanda a me cuanto de la comentores ia studia vera elefen, e cuanto de los ia salta direta a se opina pos leje sola ce elefen condui como un creol. Personal, me trova ce elefen posese un claria stonante – ma sola cuando on ia mestri la regulas. Scrive mal e nonclar es relativa fasil en elefen, o par la influe de un lingua propre, o car on oblida asi e ala un regula. Ma un testo bon scriveda en elefen es estrema clar, e mostra ance un minimisme sever bela. Robert Winter, en se blog, ia es multe zelos per elefen a la comensa, ma el ia abandona el – pos studia el per un tempo lodable, me debe dise – con la declara ce scrive en el es tro difisil. Me no comprende. Posable me mente es de un spesie nonusual lojical, e elefen ave acaso un strutur cual conveni multe a me modo propre de pensa, ma pare tro difisil per la majoria de persones. Ma me no vole (e no pote) crede esta. Simon ***Cisa elefen alga simila engles: no apare clar la categorias gramatical e oposante, esperanto, como la linguas romanica, ave los tro marcada... Patric ***Engles e elefen depende plu de la ordina de parolas, plu ce esperanto. Esperanto marca la categorias a la parolas se mesma; elefen marca la categorias a modo plu sutil, ma ancora clar e rijida, par la ordina de la parolas en la frase. Engles, en contrasta, ofre un misca confusante de tecnicas varios cual el ia cumula en se tra la sentenios. Esperanto ave un ordina plu curvable – ma un resulta comun es ce se frases deveni ornos e tro complicada. (Alga esperantistes major es conoseda per se maneras bizara de espresa se.) Elefen obliga on construi frases plu... franca :-) La sistem de esperanto es min natural, ma el tolera plu bon eretas. Per esemplo, tu ia scrive "elefen alga simila engles", ma "alga" debe segue la verbo; e la sujeto de "apare" debe presede la verbo. Cisa, plu, alga comentores ia regarda esemplos plu vea de elefen, de ante la limpi de la disionario, e de ante la desconfusa de alga problemes gramatical, etc. Vera, a acel tempo, elefen ia es min clar ce oji, pos acel laboras. On loda frecuente la "propedeŭtikan valoron" de esperanto – pos aprende esperanto, on pote plu fasil aprende otra linguas – ma me suposa ce la mesma idea es ance vera per elefen. On nesesa aprende bon la categorias, e esta aida la capasia de espresa clar. Simon ***La esperantistes es persones de tota spesies, e me no vole jenerali los, ma la esperia mostra ce multe de los senti se como bataliores, campaniores, promovores. (Ave ance un bon cuantia de esperantistes, como me, ci es simple interesada par linguas construida o aidante. Ma nos tende es min estrovertida, e on encontra plu la bataliores en la mundo.) La senti de batalia mostra cualias an cuasi relijios a veses; a otra veses, el fa me recorda simple la desposi comun de usores de computadores Apple supra otra macinas. Vera, la istoria de esperanto es plen de persegues asustante e sufris xocante cual governas nontoleros ia forsa a la parlores – e la esperantistes desira serta un mundo de tolera e pas. La imno tradisional de esperanto descrive se cantores como "pacaj batalantoj" (bataliores pasos, o cisa bataliores per la pas – elefen ta es asi plu clar...). ***Plu, la esperantistes ia labora multe tra cuasi 125 anios per ateni an la state presente de esperanto en la mundo; los sta bambolante sur un tore alta, e los defende se tore contra cualcun ci pote cade el. Ma, a veses, los oblida ce los no nesesa plu bambola – esperanto, an con tota se faltetas, ia deveni ja un lingua vivente, e la tore es multe stable. La esperantistes fa ance la era de pensa ce tota otras sembla los, e ce tota otras va vole aprende un lingua de pas, simple car el esiste. Simon *Jorj, tape {site:lernu.net lfn} o {site:groups.google.com/group/forum-romances lfn} en Google, per esemplo. Simon **me ia leje alga de la postas, e me es surprendeda a la comentas: ***un person dise ce "me mal" es confusante (me es mal? o me mal cosa"). ma lfn, como la plu de linguas, no permete un ajetivo pos un pronom. en otra parolas, el no ave an un conose minimal de lfn. ****Un esemplo plu bon ta es "me come", natural. Simon ***un otra dise ce la asentia de seso per la pronomes es confusante. ma el oblida ce xines, corean, hindi/urdu, malaia, indonesian, e farsi no fa esta distingui. japanes usa nomes en loca de pronomes. ****Si. La discutores en tal foros ave frecuente no conose de la tema, triste. Simon ***e alora, un person dise ce lfn no es sufisinte internasional, como esperanto! el oblida ce esperanto usa radises romanica, con alga radises germanica, e poca radises slavica. vera, lfn usa radises cuasi sola de romanica. ma el oblida ance ce usa parolas de multe linguas, o usa parolas nova creada, aida nun! ****La vocabulo de esperanto se mesma ia es forte influeda par franses en la anios temprana. Simon **esta ia es un eserse divertinte! jorj ***A multe veses, la discutes en tal foros deveni asurda, car nun de la partisipores veni final a la elefenistes per demanda "como vos dise esta en vos lingua?" En loca, los prende un copia antica de la gramatica e analise el asta cuando el rompe. Bizara. Simon * Esce la verbo "despresa" es bon? El aspeta tro simil a "depresa". Posable "despeta" ta es plu bon, de "despicere". Simon **tu prefere posable "desdenia" en loca de "despresa"? (ance per "scorn", "contempt")jorj **"Desdinia" (en la mesma familia como "dinia") ta es bon. Simon **no un de la linguas romanica reteni la junta con "dinia", e la sinifia de "disdain" no es la mesma como "des-dinia". vera, me sujeste ce "despresa" es plu bon. jorj **La sinifia de "sutrae" no es la mesma como "su-trae", ma el es en la familia de "trae". Ma si, "despresa" es un bon parola. Me ansia solitar ia es ce los ci no conose el ta maldivina el como un era per "depresa". Simon **ma nota ce "su-trae" ("trae a su") a min sujeste "sutrae". ma me comprende. tu idea de "despeta" es bon, spesial car nos ave ja multe parolas con "speta", con la sinifia (a min metaforal) de "vide". como la orijinal en latina, el sujeste "vide a via". jorj **La relata entre "sutrae" e "trae a su" es estrema metaforal – me no ia considera an el a ante. Me suposa ce tu parla de esemplos como "to take down the curtains", cual es "to remove" los. Ma "sutrae un cortina" sujesta ce on destrui completa la cortina! Me pensa ce la sinifia orijinal de "despeta" ia es "regarda a modo desendente", como si la regardor ocupa un loca multe plu alta ce la regardada, alga como "suspeta". Simon **si, me conose tota de acel. la romanes ia usa (a veses) "sub-" en un modo metaforal per "a via". me no relata el a cortinas! me sujeste sola ce alga de esta parolas de latina reteni un senti de sinifia. per esemplo, cuando me vide "sutrae", me imajina un scafal con pomas. cuando me trae un a su, me sutrae el. "despeta" ave un sabor simil: "de-speta" - "vide a via". metafores no es lojical, los es sentis. ma esce tu prefere o "despresa" o "despeta" o "desdenia"? Patric? Myaleee? Sunido? jorj * Me ia clica la boton "Acaso" en la disionario, e ia encontra direta la parola "entata", cual me ia usa nunca. Me pensa ce el es un era per "intata". Simon **clar! me ia cambia el. jorj